Tu debilidad
by Florecila
Summary: [EN RECONSTRUCCIÓN] Hay historias que no se pueden contar, como el origen de las cicatrices compartidas. Historias que no van a un reporte y que no se usan salvo para recordar. Ninguna ha traicionado a nadie. (Titulo anterior: Enfrentar)
1. Heridas hermanas

Año 847. Ha pasado poco más de un mes. El entrenamiento empieza antes del amanecer, unas cuantas vueltas corriendo por el campo y un baño de combate para abrir el apetito. Con el sol posicionándose aún en el arco celeste, los reclutas empiezan diligentemente rutinas de estiramientos básicos, calentamiento muscular y resistencia. Armin Arlert ya está acostumbrándose –aún con respiros ahogados, incluso con la resistencia de su cuerpo y ciertos dolores musculares– a ser ofensa en territorio enemigo. Es rutina, incluso quejarse es rutina.

Los intercambios de palabras entre Eren y Jean son comunes, quejas sobre el entrenamiento, uno porque aún no hacen ejercicios con puntaje, el otro porque aún no es suficiente para matar titanes, menciones a la señora Kirschtein y comparaciones de rostros con caras de animales, "cara de caballo" le dice Eren y, con un contraataque, Jean ha aterrizado en el piso rápidamente. Eren se había incorporado, pero su cabeza no estaría arriba mucho tiempo. Ambos empiezan a forcejear en el piso, maldiciendo, sin importarles el entrenamiento, ni el hecho de que la disciplina también cuenta puntos a favor o en contra, ni que Shadis los mira, acercándose lentamente. Armin es el primero en intervenir.

―No se moleste, recluta Arlert, para este tipo de idiotas se tiene un entrenamiento especial, para que maten esas energías que parecen sobrarles.

Los saludos militares retumban en todo el recinto.

―¡ESCÚCHENME SACOS DE CARNE SIN CEREBRO! ¡YA QUE ESTÁN... EMOCIONADOS POR EL PAR DE MÚSCULOS QUE ESTÁN ENDURENCIENDO, HOY EMPIEZAN UNA NUEVA RUTINA!

Shadis caminó y al azar empezó a emparejar entre chicos y chicas, sin distinción de género. Armin sintió un fuerte latido en el pecho cuando la gruesa mano de su superior desde el hombro lo llevó ante una chica. Armin la conocía, era la recluta Annie Leonhardt: se sienta sola, pero al lado de Reiner y Berthold. No sabe por qué se lo cuestiona, pero nunca la ha visto sonreír, tampoco es que alguien allí lo haga seguido, pero es una pregunta que lo encuentra desprevenido. Lo tiene en el subconsciente: siempre tiene preguntas sobre todos y siempre busca respuestas. Ella es más baja que él por poco, delgada, fría, de mirada dura. Ella ni si quiera le está mirando, sigue su mirada y se da cuenta de que está buscando algún espacio vacío para escabullirse del lugar.

Shadis entre gritos, maldiciones y amenazas repartió indicaciones primarias. Los puños no es un lenguaje que Arlert pueda presumir de practicar, con las lesiones de cuando era niño y lo innecesario que le suena la violencia contra otro ser humano cuando ya existe un sistema articulado de signos –llamado lenguaje–, en realidad hasta se puede sentir asustado de la persona con la que ha sido asignado a practicar. Orden del deber y justamente esas heridas que quedaron marcadas fueron las razones que le impulsaron a dar un paso al frente a ella. _Algo_.

―¡Recluta Arlert! ¿¡ESTÁ ACASO ESPERANDO PEDIR PERMISO!? ¿¡PIENSAS QUE ESTO ES UN BAILE!? ¿SU MAMI LE DIJO QUE NO GOLPEARA A LAS MUJERES?

Armin se sobresalta cuando es empujado de un palmazo, sostiene el cuchillo fuertemente en su mano, carraspea y se acerca a Annie, nervioso, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, quizás sí debería pedir permiso primero, no es mala idea. No porque creía no poder golpearle a una chica por el simple hecho de él ser varón. La señora Jaeger siempre le recriminaba ese pensamiento a Eren, él no debería dejar que nadie siquiera toque a Mikasa con el pétalo de un flor, por más que ella fuese más fuerte. Debía hacerlo.

―No tengo intención de pelear contigo.

Ahí está, ella ni siquiera ha volteado a mirarlo, está con su rostro de costado a él, aunque su cuerpo le encara, como si le prestara atención, pero no. De hecho es eso. Es como si ella nunca mirara a nadie, pero mirara a todos al mismo tiempo. Un contraste extraño.

―Son órdenes del… ―No sabe por qué se detiene, ella no ha hecho nada más que mirarlo de pies a cabeza, como examinando, pero sin importancia, no es altanera, simplemente aburrida, le mira como si solo fuera información a guardar para corto plazo. Esa mirada fría lo estaba observando y ahora se había posado en sus ojos. Armin quiso sostenerle la mirada, y no solo sostenerla: perderse, ver más allá. Es imposible saber qué está pensando. No es tan transparente como Eren ni impulsiva como Mikasa. Simplemente ella le observa, o no.

―No voy a pelear contigo

―Mi debilidad no debe afectar mi entrenamiento, estoy a principio del camino aún. Daré lo mejor de mí.

―… ―Ahí está esa mirada otra vez. Annie siente la ligera frustración del chico en el ceño fruncido, autoconsciente de su estado: obviamente es débil, parece incluso más delgado que ella― Es inútil, no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera suma puntos.

Annie lo escuchó, o lo sintió, Armin había cerrado su mandíbula y apretado los puños, dejando salir un involuntario chasquido. Es un requisito ser fuerte. Le dio el cuchillo a Annie. Ella solo lo miró con curiosidad. Si ese chico iba con todo ese resentimiento consigo mismo contra otra persona, no iban a terminar bien las cosas, menos si iba predispuesto a tan poco. Sin embargo, como de último momento, lo vio respirar y observar. Armin retrocedió unos pasos, había mirado algunas poses de batalla, y aunque sentía que su cuerpo no se acomodaba a eso (o mejor dicho, él mismo), trató de tener los pies presionando la tierra, más por nerviosismo. Suspiró una vez y se lanzó sin saber exactamente qué hacer, directo a la mano derecha, la que sostiene el cuchillo, dispuesto a quitárselo, primero inmovilizar ambas manos. Quizás tomarla por las muñecas…

―No tienes ni un mínimo de técnica. Déjalo ya.

En el segundo siguiente a su ataque, Armin pudo ver a Annie desde el piso. Parpadeó y casi sonrió incorporándose con dificultad, su cuerpo está acostumbrado a golpes brutales o quizás por eso es débil. No le habían llegado sus palabras a afectar, era algo que ya sabía, así que simplemente se limpió el polvo del uniforme, pensando, había sido demasiado rápido como para sentir algo realmente. Interesante. Ella ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado; de hecho, tiene esa actitud de que la pelea no es con ella.

Armin incluso siente como si este combate cuerpo a cuerpo fuera algo que la joven tiene como instinto básico, como cuando él cierra los ojos al sentir algo acercarse a su rostro, cada movimiento es como algo enraizado en ella, en lo profundo de ella. Por unos segundos se pregunta por qué empezó a pelear, en qué circunstancias; defenderse de qué, por qué. La respuesta llega antes incluso de formular la pregunta: de los mismos humanos, después de todo, estos movimientos no se usan contra otro tipo de enemigo. Escenarios pasan por su cabeza: por lo menos ella sabe cómo defenderse. Le admira.

No importaba cuan fuerte Armin se lanzara a atacar, siempre el golpe era débil, lento, por lo que Annie no podía devolverle gran daño. Su técnica de batalla puede llegar a ser mortal, pero necesita de la fuerza del enemigo. En realidad, era consiente ya de que él no podía ganar, y que no tenía habilidades y si algo le instaba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este chico era ese brillo que tenía en sus refulgentes ojos azules, no era un brillo de disfrute, era un brillo de impresión, él estaba viéndola (observándola) con ganas de saber algo. Algo. Annie lo sentía y se incomodaba al ver su rostro de pregunta que a veces se desviaba de ella, pero seguía en ella al mismo tiempo, sentía que podía preguntarse sobre todo y no solo preguntarse, eso le incomodaba.

Él resoplaba, cansado, a veces solo la observaba, medio quejándose, como esperando algún ataque y simplemente atacaba al no ver venir ninguno, comentaba y ella solo asentía o se quedaba en silencio, como si así lo esperara, como si así fuera, como si lo supiera. Annie sentía esa mirada, la sentía moverse de sus muñecas a las posiciones de sus pies, a sus ojos, no era tranquilo, inquieto, la inquietud de Annie partía de la inquietud del mismo Armin. Él no quería pelear. No buscaba pelea. Solo quería aprender bajo su idea de deber como soldado, cumplía diligentemente su creencia de entrenamiento.

Algo en el interior del corazón de la leona se quebró, había cierta empatía, cierta admiración incluso, ir en contra del destino que otorga el estuche del alma, el cuerpo no le hace mérito a esa mirada abrasadora: Por primera vez quería atacar de verdad. Quería dejar de defenderse porque sabía que contra él ninguna defensa ya era posible.

Él es débil.

¿Y acaso ella no lo es? Lo es.

Solo atacar para defenderse; sin embargo, Armin no le está atacando… no le está haciendo daño, mas es su enemigo, pero no parece serlo... _"¿Verdad, padre?"_

Suena un golpe seco.

Parpadea confundida.

Armin está una micra encima de ella, de hecho, se calló con ella, y la otra micra está quejándose porque le quitó el cuchillo y terminó haciéndose daño él también por el reflejo de la joven. Resopla sobre sus mechones dorados y le sonríe débilmente, como sintiéndose culpable, si se piensa mejor su gesto, él parece haber estadio riendo, consciente de su no victoria. Le ayuda a levantarse pidiendo disculpas y ayudándole a sacudir el polvo de su uniforme.

Annie siente el golpe.

.

.

 _Débil._

 _._

Hay un bosque cerca del cuartel, es un bosque sencillo, no tan grande, modesto. Armin sabe que se está acercando a su destino cuando escucha el correr del agua, es tan suave, es casi como si quisieras escuchar tu sangre correr por tus venas. Aunque es un trabajo extraño, incluso si no te sientas a escuchar la circulación de tus oídos al tapártelos con las manos, siempre hay un indicador de que estás vivo: Esos son latidos. Y los de Armin han coincidido con el ritmo de zurcido de una joven con los pies dentro del agua y labor encima de los muslos, la capucha blanca la tenía levantada. Casi parecía un hongo blanco gigante; no es una metáfora muy glamorosa para una joven, pero Armin siente que compararla con una de las blancas flores que rodean el río va por encima de sus límites y su autocontrol se lo impide.

―¡Oh! ¿Siempre vienes por aquí, Annie? Buenas tardes.

Ella solo voltea a mirarlo, ya había escuchado pasos, pero no les dio importancia hasta que escuchó esa voz y dio a los pasos un dueño, él está de blanco hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca, pantalón de uniforme blanco, y si ella supiera definirlo así, hubiera dicho que es etéreo, pero, en el revoltijo de adjetivos que se agolparon en su cabeza, pudo describirlo a su modo: claro. Incluso su sonrisa lo era. A pesar de esa primera impresión, a medida que se acercaba, el blanco del uniforme delataba y, de hecho, destacaba las manchas resultantes de un día largo de entrenamiento: Polvo, pequeños rastros de sangre. Barro en las botas. Mucho barro en las botas, aunque el camino para llegar ahí no es tan complicado. Annie se pregunta si él se ha perdido, y su encontrarse era… era eso: encontrarse.

 _"Qué es esto"_

―Si te incomodo, puedo irme

―¿Cómo sabes de este sitio?

―Reiner me dijo que había un riachuelo por aquí… y ya que Eren y Jean se acabaron toda el agua, aproveché para salir a conocer este lugar.

Solo cantaba el riachuelo y sus respiraciones. De vez en cuando el sonido de tela moviéndose. Annie está haciendo algunos zurcidos a su uniforme. Armin toma el silencio como una invitación, pero no tanto. Simplemente se sienta, a su lado, sin estar solos. Deja un pequeño botiquín entre ambos y se sienta, se quita las botas y los calcetines algo avergonzado, se remanga el pantalón lo más que puede. Hacer este tipo de cosas con Mikasa se siente más natural.

Armin deja salir un suspiro y un gesto de satisfacción. No se puede ser tan transparente.

Ahí, en ese claro del bosque, hay un montón de flores blancas alrededor del río y todas son hermosas. El verlas inclinarse ante el viento, suspirando su propios cantares más el agua correr entre sus dedos, llevándose el cansancio, es todo tan calmado.

Leonhardt entonces piensa que si ella responde por reflejo a un ataque con otro, entonces Armin responde al río con el reflejo de robarle una flor y jugar distraídamente con ella. El joven le devuelve la mirada, su rostro está calmado, pero sus ojos están sonriendo, está disfrutando el momento con un brillo lastimero de nostalgia alegre. Annie voltea la vista a sus propios pies dentro del agua, sin prisa, con timidez, dejando de pronto su labor.

―Toma ―ella voltea y mira la mano extendida que sostiene un anillo hecho con una de las flores de la rivera― Por lanzarme cuando estabas distraída, no me había dado cuenta hasta que ya estaba volando a ti, no pude detenerme y me caí también ―ahora sí, Arlert había sonreído. Se ha ruborizado además.

Annie mira una vez más el objeto curioso en la mano del chico, lo toma sin saber qué más hacer y lo observa, manteniéndolo entre sus dos palmas. Curioso.

―No soy tan bueno haciéndolos como Mikasa… Es raro saberlo, ¿no? Eren también se sorprendió cuando ella nos hizo incluso coronas…

Annie miró a Armin y este no le estaba mirando de vuelta, estaba enfrascado en la elaboración de otro anillo; cuando lo terminó, se lo puso, pero al instante este se deshizo. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en él. Ella supo entonces que por ningún motivo debería ponérselo. Silenciosamente, cogió el reglamento de la milicia y guardó la flor dentro de sus hojas, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Armin. " _Es una buena forma de preservarla, sin duda"._ Compartieron ese pensamiento.

Hay algo privado en esa escena que hace a Arlert retirar la vista y empezar su propia labor. Agachándose, empezó a lavar una herida justo encima del tobillo derecho, en la cara interna, recuerda que se lo terminó haciendo de la forma más tonta del mundo. El uniforme estaba mal acomodado dentro de la bota, con tanto movimiento del entrenamiento, la tela del pantalón y el cuero de una correa que pasaba por ahí, empezaron a herir la piel y casi carne del rubio.

―Yo tengo una cicatriz de una herida que me hice por ahí también ―por instinto, y habiendo olvidado _algo_ , se remangó también el pantalón el uniforme, se detuvo a mitad de la pantorrilla, mirando su piel lisa, sin marca alguna. Como si hubiera permanecido siempre pura.

Armin se acercó curioso a ella, Annie estaba tocando, casi tapando, con tres dedos la longitud de algo que debió ser una cicatriz desagradable y grande, quizás mucho más grande que su propia herida de ahora, justo encima del tobillo, de su fino tobillo. El rostro de la chica estaba escondido entre su cabello, pero él pudo ver una ligera sonrisa, no entendía lo divertido de la situación.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Quién sabe

Annie se incorporó, cortó el hilo con sus dientes y se fue, descalza, botas en mano.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Honestamente es la milésima vez que edito esta parte y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué se borra, caray._

 _Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá, ya está el segundo capítulo de... no sé cuántos, más que una historia correctamente estructurada es una serie de shots aruani, que, bueno, la única línea que siguen en común es un ciclo de Armin preguntándose porqué, Annie molestándose con él por metiche, Armin atacando, Annie cayendo... con él, sí ese ciclo está presentado aquí, pero se repetirá en la historia hasta con ciclos más pequeños, ahora, estos porqués se responden con la identidad de la titán femenina y el pasado de Annie, por eso ella cae con él... el ciclo se esclarecerá mejor en los siguientes capítulos, espero._

 _No son cosas canon, obviamente, pero desarrollaré mis headcanons favoritos, soy bastante caprichosa._

 _¿Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas? ¿Ideas para un mejor título?_


	2. El caballero y la doncella

Año 849. El último año de entrenamiento ha tensado el ambiente y el cambio de edades parece empezar a afectar los cuerpos humanos. Shadis lo había mencionado a modo de burla en alguna de sus frases irreverentes el primer año, pero el cierto nivel de desnutrición y el constante ejercicio físico parecen haber mermado ese instinto natural, que al no poder contenerse más, explotó tras el rumor de dos reclutas saliendo, o haciendo planes para salir, para vivir.

Mikasa ahora se ruborizaba al cargar a Eren y Jean se ardía más seguido. Sasha seguía robando comida y a veces Connie le daba un poco de su ración, pero terminaba quitándole la misma cantidad a la chica, así que quedaban a mano. Jean y Franz parecen querer bañarse más seguido; las chicas han conseguido hacerse con algunas plantas y flores aromáticas para hacer algunos aceites y esencias. En las mesas y dormitorios se hablaba de _eso_ y _aquello_. En medio del miedo, eventualmente, las mesas se relajaban durante el almuerzo y empezaban a abordar otros temas, como una esfera de escape.

Eren no entendía el interés en esos temas y, de hecho, no entendía ciertas frases con doble intencionalidad, insinuantes; como siempre, Armin también tenía dificultad en captar a qué se referían realmente. Si Jean no lo gritaba en medio de una de sus verborreas, ninguno hubiera captado algunos comentarios a doble sentido, insinuaciones y cuchicheos. Eren continuó sin comprender la relevancia del asunto, mientras que Mikasa tuvo que reemplazar el oscuro de su bufanda. En su asiento, Armin guardó la información de dobles intencionalidades en algún gabinete de su hemisferio izquierdo –donde, por supuesto, no debería ir–, evitó mirar a Annie, justamente a ella, y terminó perdiéndose el traicionero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, único indicador de que ha escuchado, porque en serio lo ha escuchado, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

―Oye, Annie, hablando de eso, ¿no crees que los quince le caen bien a Bertholdt? ―la voz de Reiner se alza en la mesa.

Tiene una sonrisita insinuante en el rostro y palmea la cabeza del pelinegro. Bertholdt deja de comer para mirar a su amigo sin poder creer qué está pasando, está ruborizado, Armin puede jurar que ya ve ciertas gotas de sudor asomarse por sus poros y que hay algo obvio en sus manos crispadas y su boca entreabierta. Se siente el silencio y se siente que cualquier movimiento que se haga será lo suficientemente ruidoso como para perderse lo que iba a decir ella, que cualquier movimiento lo desviaría de algún gesto de ella, si es que decía algo, si hacía algo, no quería que se escapase de su comprensión ni una sílaba de la rubia, mucho menos alguna intencionalidad.

―¿Quién sabe? ¿Cuántos metros más serán ahora? ¿Podrá mirar bien dentro de las murallas aun si se agacha?

Bertholdt se atora y empieza a sudar intensamente, Reiner ríe carcajadas palmeando demasiado fuerte la espalda de su amigo, quien parecía empeorarse a cada palmada. Annie continúa almorzando bajo la atenta mirada de Armin.

A él le gusta el idioma que habla ella, es sincera a su manera, casi rozando no serlo o a veces llegando al equivalente opuesto a hipocresía. Así que la admira y le admira literalmente. Distanciado por el natural sarcasmo de la joven, de lejos llegaría a ser entendedor. No ha dejado que nada se le escape y se siente satisfecho consigo mismo y quiere hacerle saber a Annie que le ha entendido y que le ha parecido un buen retorno a una pregunta de obvia intensión... Annie voltea para encararlo empezando a incomodarse por la insistente mirada del joven, levanta una ceja, gesto que ayuda a Armin a reanudar su comida.

―Mikasa... ¿No estás empezando... como a engordar un poco?

Eren y Mikasa se habían levantado juntos de la mesa y, por curiosidad –además que Jean había dirigido su mirada por esos lugares también–, la mirada del joven se dirigía a las caderas de la chica y de vez en cuando subía a los pechos, pero se arrepentía a medio camino. Risitas en todo el comedor e insultos de Jean, comentarios sobre la pequeña cintura de la chica y que en realidad tenía bonita figura y restos de tartamudeos que Marco le ayudó a calmar entre risitas mal disimuladas, gestos que solo molestaron más a su amigo, Jean ya parecía no poder hacer nada con su vida.

Armin formó una mueca que ocultó tras su bebida. Se vio asaltado por curiosidad y, creyendo ser sigiloso, se aventuró a mirar a Annie, la única en su campo de visión. Tuvo que atorarse dos veces, una porque se sintió demasiado nervioso de pronto, en realidad no es correcto lo que está haciendo, sintió arder sus mejillas casi llegando al fajín del uniforme; la segunda, porque Reiner lo había atrapado y ahora se reía palmeando su espalda, haciendo sus propias aportaciones sobre el cuerpo de Annie, sin déjalo respirar, aunque el aliento se le había ido poco antes. Annie en ese momento no solo se había llevado su aliento, sino un poco de su cordura además.

.

.

.

Desde la primera vez, Armin y Annie no habían vuelto a encontrarse en el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo: ahora la joven pasa más tiempo con Eren, Reiner y la supervisión de Mikasa. Bertholdt no participa y por lo tanto se empareja con Armin, a veces entrenaban de verdad, era casi divertido verlos, la diferencia de estatura hacía que Bertholdt solo le instruyera y al final terminen compartiendo algunas sonrisas, aunque, claro, la mayoría de veces se dedicaban a observar. Al rubio lo movía la curiosidad y al pelinegro, el cuidado; en realidad, por unos momentos, Bertholdt parece tener una mirada constante de disculpas en su rostro, Armin siempre se pregunta por qué.

Eren siempre ha tenido un talento natural para eso, incluso a veces terminaba derribando a Annie, aunque esta nunca se quedaba corta para responder. A Armin no se le escapaba ningún movimiento, menos aún por el espectáculo que se presenciaba: Los ojos de la chica se llenaban de vida, en lugar de pelear, parecía realizar algún tipo de baile, imagen demasiado adornada, pero imposible de no hacer. Sus piernas se estiraban y movían firmes, su postura se hacía más erguida, resaltando su bien formada figura, cada curva y esquina, había fortaleza y elegancia en cada golpe, cuando acertaba, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y casi hay un impulso generalizado de aplaudir. En la pelea mano a mano con Mikasa sí se hubo que aplaudir.

La desconcentración llegó de la mano de un quejido, un golpe seco, seguido de varios quejidos más y Mikasa interviniendo: Annie había acorralado a Eren bajo ella, en una posición bastante dolorosa, mas ella parecía entretenida, estaba sentada encima de la espalda del chico, quien no sabía cómo responder, por más que forcejeaba, todo el peso de la chica estaba en una vértebra precisa, nadie pidió ayuda, aunque Eren se quejaba de dolor y maldecía por lo bajo, no vio venir esa defensa que no había pedido, así que la Ackerman se encargó de la situación retando a Annie, quien simplemente pasaba de ella.

―¿Por qué no entrenas ahora conmigo, Annie? ―Mikasa le había tomado de la muñeca fuertemente, deteniendo todo movimiento de la rubia.

―¡Oye, Mikasa! ―Eren trató de separarlas, pero no le hizo ni caso.

―Tengo miedo ―su voz era aburrida y monótona, la aludida apretó más la muñeca de la rubia cuando esta quiso zafarse. Movimiento que empeoró la situación. Armin por una micra de segundo pudo escuchar un crujido y vio los párpados de Annie arrugándose por el dolor.

―¡Mikasa! ―Armin se había acercado y tomó la mano de su amiga, quien la miró desconcertada: el chico le había levantado la voz; este se dio cuenta y apretó gentilmente el agarre de la chica, tratando de sonreír, disculpándose― Ah… Annie dijo para entrenar conmigo hoy, Mikasa, quiero que me ayude con eso, por favor.

―Armin…

―Aceptaste entrenar con Christa, pero no conmigo, quiero… no, puedo ser más fuerte, ¿sabes?

Sobreprotectora, Mikasa desafió a Annie.

―Voy a entrenar con Armin

El fuerte agarre de la pelinegra fue reemplazado gentilmente por un ligero afiance, con todo y sus impulsos eléctricos. Parecía que iban de la mano, ninguno delante del otro. Parecían varios pasos, pero solo dieron un par. Los únicos que mirarían el supuesto entrenamiento iban a ser Eren y Mikasa, el primero no entendía de dónde había salido la situación, pero quería detenerlo, sentimiento que compartía con Mikasa aunque por muy distintos motivos, simplemente no podía atribuir la sensación de pertenencia sobre su amigo, sino sobre la joven y eso le dejó medio aturdido. Reiner y Bertholdt siguieron con lo suyo, aunque con una atención camuflada puesta en los blondos.

Armin suspiró y enfrentó a Annie y a sus decisiones. No se había dado cuenta cuán rápido había estado latiendo su corazón hasta que hubo calma y un cuestionable silencio a su alrededor, se puso en posición, y algo –bastante– avergonzado, se puso firme sobre sus pies, aunque por poco pierde la postura cuando Annie medio sonríe al verlo y seguirlo en alguna posición de defensa, da un paso, tiene al cuchillo en la mira: está en la muñeca lastimada.

Annie nunca pierde el equilibrio y su postura parece girar en un eje: en proteger la muñeca lastimada ―además de los cervicales, aunque ese es un movimiento común en ella― y obviamente sus puntos vitales, Armin sabe que si rompe esa estructura de movimiento, podría lograr el cometido de quitarle el cuchillo. Ha practicado para poder observar mejor, indicaciones de Eren y Mikasa, de Bertholdt además. Aún no es suficiente.

Mientras piensa, Annie no le da tiempo para descubrir ni un poco más, siempre le molesta verlo perderse en sus pensamientos cuando está haciendo algo, especialmente cuando está por enfrentarse a ella, así que decide atacar en lugar de defender, Armin no lo espera porque ahora la única estructura que veía era un protección a las cervicales, no logra esquivar el ataque y es golpeado; en ese momento, Annie vuelve a su formación y él la observa una vez más, lanzándose a atacar, recibiendo ahora un golpe más fuerte debido a su propia intensidad de ataque y cae, se quiere levantar, pero la joven lo tiene inmovilizado de espalda contra la arena.

Nunca Armin había sido consiente del sudor de la chica ni de como un par de gotas delineaban su barbilla y otras se perdían por su clavícula, amenazando a caer, pero siguiendo la línea de su escote e invitando a delinearla con la mirada, el cuello de la polera de Annie había caído dejando ver los senos nacientes de la chica, protegidos por un polo interior, creciendo y encogiéndose debido a una respiración calmada, nada agitada.

El joven tragó en seco con dificultad sin querer seguir mirando, tampoco podría mirarla a los ojos así que optó por forcejear sin tener en la mira algún objetivo para deshacerse de su agarre, pero las firmes manos de la chica lo retenían, de hecho cualquier roce lo detenía, pues ella había puesto una de sus rodillas demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. Una agitación increíble remeció todo su cuerpo, desconocida, forcejeó un poco más, solo sintiendo cómo el agarre de ella aumentaba y, ahora que caía, ella estaba sonriendo suavemente, con malicia. Al desviar la mirada se dio cuenta por qué: en medio del forcejeo, Annie había dejado caer el cuchillo. Armin no podía devolverle la sonrisa, ya no forcejeó más: había perdido su centro.

―¿Te rindes? ―ella se incorpora suspirando las palabras mientras se saca el polvo, él recoge el cuchillo. Annie lo toma como un reto, _"¿quieres seguir jugando?"._

Armin se ahoga. Ahí está de nuevo ese estremecimiento, ¿por qué ya no puede observarla de forma normal? ¿Desde cuándo el arco de sus clavículas no indica nada más que un camino a seguir? Respira hondo, pero no puede durar de pie ni con el cuchillo en la mano, primero Annie le golpea y luego solo escucha a Mikasa maldecir, Eren parece tan preocupado como ella. _"¿Qué pasa?"._ Siente sus mejillas arder, de hecho es toda su cara; si nos sinceramos, es todo su cuerpo; ciertamente, en concreto… _"Oh"_

―Creo que ya no debes seguir más, ¿no tienes fiebre? ―Eren en realidad no se ha dado cuenta del verdadero problema, nadie y Armin se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para darse cuenta él también.

―Puedo ir solo a la enfermería

No va solo, Annie lo sigue.

No va a la enfermería, Annie lo sigue.

.

.

 _Cortés_

.

El río es cálido esa tarde, con la noche aumenta el caudal, seguro más arriba debe estar lloviendo. Las lluvias de verano son cálidas y refrescantes, disfrutables. El camino sigue con pasto para pisar, pero este es más áspero, aunque no molesta los sigilosos pasos de Leonhardt. Silenciosa, como la reina felina que es, esta se acerca con una cesta con medicina contra su cadera, las botas en la mano lastimada que no duele y la mirada fija en la espalda y mangas remangadas hasta el codo del joven de cabellos rubios, quien sostiene su espalda con las palmas de las manos hacia atrás, lo ve doloroso, pero sabe que el joven lo hace por algo. Sonríe con sorna y se sienta en silencio. Arlert voltea a mirarla.

Ahora, en un ambiente más apacible, el joven ha logrado relajarse comprendiendo lo que había sentido, estaba avergonzado, pero hasta comprendía el porqué, y se reía de ello, con timidez y tocándose la nuca; Sin embargo, aún evita su mirada, incluso posarla que alguna parte de su superficie o querer buscar en su profundidad.

―Eren me ha mandado medicina para la fiebre.

―¡Ah! No la necesito en realidad.

Annie se encoje de hombros y procede a refrescar sus pies en el agua. Suspira y encara al joven que inconscientemente ha suspirado con ella. Se dice que cuando uno suspira es porque alguien le ha robado el aliento y, aunque lo necesitan de vuelta, simplemente lo regalan a quien le pertenezca. La joven no sonríe al recordar ese cuento y por algún motivo siente que Armin ha pensado lo mismo. Lo ha hecho, mas parece estar enfocado en otro lugar: Hay dos flores blancas a la ribera del río, una está ya en plenitud mientras la otra es un pimpollo, aunque es de esas flores que brotan y vuelven a embrión. Armin sonríe a la primera acariciando los pétalos y tiene la mirada fija en la segunda, no quiere tocarla, quiere esperar a que florezca a su ritmo, pensando en cuan hermosa sería en unas horas, cuando termine su vergüenza

Armin suspira de nuevo y parece haber sacado un tipo de risa de su compañera, voltea divertido ante la reacción; sin embargo, la risa de la joven no parece haber sido provocada por el segundo suspiro de la tarde, sino por el vendaje, al parecer a la joven llevar eso no es algo ni más ni menos que irreverente. Armin observa la tela correctamente envuelta y la cuestiona. Annie se incomoda. Él toma la muñeca de la joven sin permiso y solo recibe un crispamiento, mas sabe que no es por el dolor, fácilmente ella estaba inmovilizándole con esa mano también. Procede a quitar el vendaje.

―Aún me duele ―Armin sonríe ante la protesta, pero sigue quitando el vendaje. Insiste.

―Pero no quieres llevarlo, no tienes qué… leí en un herbario que puedes tomar una infusión de manzanilla o té verde, pueden ayudar con la infla…

― ¿Quieres ganar algo, caballero Armin?, puedo defenderme de ciertos monstruos siendo doncella.

Oye y casi no puede entender, pero quiere escuchar más de los monstruos, no Mikasa, sino de aquellos que la obligaron a defenderse.

Annie responde vendándose más firmemente.

Sin aliento, Armin logra formular en su cabeza _"En realidad pareces una guerrera"_ y la ve alejarse.

 _"¿Por qué siempre haces eso, Annie?"_

 _"¿Qué quieres, Armin?"_

 _"Ser un soldado"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Caballeros… amor cortés, plz. Armin lo niega._

 _Headcanon que Armin en realidad descubrió la identidad de la titán femenina porque reconoció el booty; listo y para llevar._ _En realidad desarrollo el Headcanon de que Armin tiene su primera tentación por Annie en medio del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y obviamente su primer sueño húmedo es con ella… ok no desarrollé lo del sueño húmedo, I just can't._

 _Armin siempre ha tenido las agallas para detener a Mikasa. Honestamente no puedo describir la personalidad de ella, así que si hay un OoC ahora o más tarde, me disculpo de antemano :/_

 _Si las boobs canon de Annie fuesen gigantes, de buen gusto hubiera escrito algo parecido a un ecchi barato. ¿Qué esto también parece un ecchi barato?_

 _Ay._

 _¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias?_


	3. Piezas de un tablero

Año 850. No es una noche cualquiera: es la noche de disolución de la tropa de entrenamiento, generación número 104; Franz y Hanna se han besado tras las barracas y Jean y Eren discutieron dentro del campo de entrenamiento, así que no es una noche cualquiera. Aún así, Armin no le ha hablado a Annie en semanas. La comida y bebida parecían nunca acabarse y el pan de siempre no tenía el mismo sabor; algunos tenían un nudo en la garganta, otros lo pasaron con comida. La incertidumbre y expectativa del mañana se cierne sobre todos, incluso sobre aquellos que ya tienen un plan, un plan que lleva sobre ellos tanto tiempo que se ha perdido en el registro y no parece solo de ellos, sino de aquellos antes de ellos, aquellos que los formaron para este destino.

—Annie, quizás puedas hablar con él hoy, te ha estado mirando

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Ella sabe que él no le va a hablar y que ella tampoco le va a hablar, Mina se le acerca y se lo hace recordar: es bastante obvio que Arlert le ha estado evitando desde hace ya un buen tiempo, no puede realmente contar cuánto ni desde cuándo, pero sabe que no han vuelto a coincidir a orillas del río ni han vuelto a juntar sus silencios, de hecho, dejó de ser coincidencia hace tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos podría precisar cuántas veces se siguieron o iban por el mismo camino esperando ver alguna de las flores blancas del río.

Terminado la función de Eren y Jean y con la llegada de Shadis, Bertholdt y Reiner se fueron y de lejos se llevaron a Annie. El último bocado de pan estaba tan seco que casi no logra pasarlo, totalmente desagradable. Ella se incorpora barriendo con la mirada el comedor, Mina y Marco se han quedado conversando y Armin… Armin ha vuelto a esquivar su mirada, levantándose también para irse, mas sabe que ha estado lo suficientemente distraído como para dejar ir a sus amigos siendo solo dos, sin el tres; así Annie decide seguir con lo que debe hacer y se va creyendo que Armin le sigue, queriendo que Armin le siga; sin embargo, sintió sus pasos detenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para sentir una micra de soledad, y lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar de qué hablaba con Eren y Mikasa y sintió su decisión de morir en la Legión del Reconocimiento. Él no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Ella sí. Le tiene miedo hasta a la más pequeña herida.

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos irá a visitar a los recuerdos alojados entre los árboles, sobre piedras, perfumados con flores y ambientados con un constante arrullo. Hoy no y no hay sentido de nada para nada. ¿Para qué son ellos si no son para ir al río? Este los extraña y esta noche llora como si supiera lo que pasará mañana, como si supiera sobre la sangre que contaminará sus cauces, llora en soledad porque ya no está la pequeña rubia que intenta hacer anillos de flores blancas y termina lanzándolas deshojadas sobre sus aguas, tampoco viene el chico de ojos que parecen ser espejo suyo, siempre corriendo, tan turbios, a veces gritan juntos, lloran juntos.

No está la pareja que en silencio se niega todo y se da nada. Ella iba solo a patear los árboles y mirar sobre su espalda; mientras tanto, él, unos metros abajo, imaginaba lo que ella hacía, y lo que él haría si estuviera con ella. Solo un par de veces el rio se ha ofendido porque le mancha, pero se sonroja con el joven al atardecer y suspira, porque ya no hay nada qué hacer y le presta sus aguas para lavarse, para que se calme; a veces no entiende cómo corren las personas, pero quisiera cambiar su curso y llevarle algo a la joven cuyo nombre es expirado, pues siempre ella le lleva recados a él, excepto cuando sus aguas se congelaron: él no pudo recoger las flores que ella le enviaba con furia de nostalgia.

El río ha visto muchos amantes no amarse, pero nunca había visto a amantes amarse sin hacerlo. Ella a veces le golpeaba porque esa es su debilidad, él a veces le observaba porque esa era su debilidad. Incluso cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, ninguno se decía ni una palabra de verdad. Él se había guardado historias como sus padres, el mar y ella; ella, asuntos como su padre, aldea y él. El río desea hablar ahora que él no está para examinarle con la mirada o ella para mostrarle heridas que ya no existen pero siguen ahí. Sabe que ella también le observa, quiere saber sobre el mar tanto como él quiere saber sobre su padre; es decir, saber algo profundo del otro, lo que les da el impulso de vida y/o de muerte. Quieren conocerse. A veces a ella le intriga qué tanto ha crecido él, a veces a él le intriga cómo ha crecido ella.

.

.

.

Hay batallas que no necesariamente conllevan sangre, pero para estos corazones, no es necesario sangrar para sufrir. La de Trost es una de ellas; sin embargo, hay un muerto que duele en los pechos de todos, o debería dolerle a todos, y hace reflexionar sobre decisiones de vida o muerte. Impulsan a la vida y (o) dan miedo a la muerte. Como sea, cada uno se disculpa con un cadáver que conoce porque es egoísta y se culpa de no haberlo podido defender, otra tiembla de horror y susurra una disculpa a un cadáver que ella misma pudo haber asesinado. A estas batallas le duelen más los secretos, porque son estos los que impulsan a saber y una vez que son encontrados duelen y hacen perderse más que la muerte.

— Perdón…

No, no hay perdón. La mirada vacía de Annie Leonhardt ignora las palabras de sus compañeros de frente y quiere encontrar refugio, no puede encontrar a Mina porque, al fin y al cabo, ella está muerta también y la operación ha fallado por otro secreto por descubrir, guerras de secretos tiñen de sangre las calles de Trost y tampoco quiere hallar a Armin porque este defiende un secreto del que no tiene ni idea. No hay perdón para ella misma.

Si el mundo es su enemigo, ¿por qué tiene esas emociones palpitando? Por primera vez en toda su vida desde la partida de ella de su padre, por su padre, incluso contando a sus compañeros, tiene ganas de ser defendida de verdad, espacialmente por ese saludo militar y convicción ciega por sentimientos como protección y libertad, sentimientos enraizados dentro de un corazón que se creía débil por todos, incluso por él mismo. Por primera vez se pregunta si Armin Arlert puede entenderla o podría entenderla de verdad. Quiere dar uso a sus sentimientos que parecen salidos de la nada y solo le dan más ganas de generar más secretos. ¿Habría llegado Armin entender? ¿Él podría entender? Entender de verdad. Sin embargo, esa fuerza nacida de él mismo, tan espontánea, tan sincera, parecía salvación y muerte al mismo tiempo.

—Debemos seguir, Annie, prepárate.

Solo hay algo que le falta saber a Armin y hay un todo que le falta saber a Annie. Ambos deberían saber de los sentimientos del otro, para empezar. Desde los amores hasta lo que significa vida. ¿Ente los dos hay libertad de amar? No puede uno esconderse bajo las sábanas y el otro no puede solo callar. Los ríos siempre pasan por distrito central, incluso si son ríos que van o vienen en distintas direcciones, ¿pueden encontrarse en algún lugar y permanecer allí?

.

.

.

Annie Leonhardt en realidad nunca le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie, menos a Armin Arlert, que él le escuche hablar es otra cosa, pues tiene miedo de lo que diga después, si solo con una mirada puede desarmarla y él siempre está armado: con curiosidad o con deseo. Las palabras de Arlert siempre han sido peligrosas, le alaban y no la cuestionan, a veces la consienten, siempre preguntan. Él le ha dicho que en realidad cree que es una persona amable y por primera vez le ha preguntado directamente un porqué y _quizás le ha entendido_ , ésa misma mañana ella sintió como él lo supo y se lo calló. Esa misma mañana, por todo, Annie confirmó el peligro que significaba Armin para ella. Porque roba flores y se las regala, porque sus ojos brillan cuando la ve, porque él quiere saber de ella y porque ella a veces no le puede negar sus secretos, al fin y al cabo, él los consigue de todas formas.

Así que ahora, descalza, con los pies en el río, restos de lágrimas en el rostro y palabras en el pecho, Annie se pregunta si realmente quiere estar allí, allí, donde los árboles son los mismos y dejan ver las mismas estrellas; Armin le hubiera explicado que, en realidad, quizás no sean las mismas porque la tierra gira y algunas se muestran y otras se ocultan; sin embargo, Armin no está allí, ni para hablar sobre las estrellas ni para hablar sobre el mar ni para querer hablar sobre ella, Armin no estaría allí nunca más y ella tampoco. El río se tendría que resignar, mas no lo hace y decide que quiere guiarla hacia él, a su lado, donde debería pertenecer, aprovecha que las cosas de la joven están al alcance de su cauce y las arrastra con él, río abajo, calmadamente, como invitando a seguirle. Decide ella que lo dejaría ir con todo y los recuerdos que guardan esas páginas amarillas si estas no estuvieran acompañadas con parte su uniforme y un hincón en el pecho le hubiera hecho dar el primer paso.

Siempre había querido deshacerse de ese manual que nunca había leído, más aún cuando sus hojas decidieron echarse a perder solo para guardar entre ellas restos de flores, sin marchitar, pero no vivas. Cada página marcaba un progreso, de hecho, una noche de las últimas, Annie probó y pudo conservar el abrazo de la flor en su anular más tiempo que el sujete de su cabello, se tiene en cuenta que ella deja libres a las hebras rubias para dormir y que no sean un fastidio. Quién sabe si ambos habrían compartido el sueño, porque nunca más él le habría de contar uno y ella nunca le contó ninguno, tampoco es que los tuviera seguidos o con alguna temática nueva. Lo único nuevo en sus encuentros oníricos con la infancia, es que la mirada de Armin aparecía frente a la de ella cuando, incluso en sueños, se sentía cansada; mas, en lugar de pedirle descansar, parecía alargar el sueño y molestaba con su presencia, parecía la mirada de alguien que quería poseerla.

Amenazada, siempre amenazada, él es de esos enemigos a quien no puedes dar lucha porque son más débiles que uno mismo a primera vista, pero cuando uno se adentra y llega a conocerlos, puede atacar primero y agarrarte de guardia baja, porque son del tipo de persona que no necesita golpearte para ganar, o espera golpearte cuando sea el momento; Armin es el tipo de enemigo que te prepara para que pueda dar el primer golpe, antes lo hacía inconscientemente, ahora, sabiéndose fuerte, Annie teme de él y por él.

Sintió el peligro más fuerte cuando vio su espalda y sintió ganas de envolverlo en lugar de apuñalarlo; ser envuelta en lugar de ser apuñalada; sin embargo, sintió la daga directo en el pecho cuando él volteó y le encaró con un intento de sonrisa en los labios y algo de rubor. Él no tiene piedad y ella no la tendrá hoy tampoco. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que sus miradas se encuentren y se digan lo que quieren decirse?

―¡Annie...! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Silencio. Annie se había perdido en sus pensamientos antes de llegar a donde él, y también había perdido el rastro de sus cosas. No era de sorprenderse el hecho que estas hubieran aparecido en las manos de Armin, ni que este se haya aventurado al río solo para recogerlas al reconocerlas. Con suavidad Armin le extendió en silencio sus pertenencias a Annie, quien solo las deja a un costado, escondiendo el cuadernillo de páginas amarillentas.

—Armin —ella se sorprende tanto como el aludido, ella no le ha llamado, mas ha aparecido, no le ha buscado tampoco. Su voz ha sonado a imperativo.

—Di-dime

―Nada especial.

" _Me has estado evitando desde hace mucho y yo te estoy buscando"_

" _Hay cosas que no me puedo decir ni a mí mismo, menos ahora"_

" _Débil"_

" _Soy débil, aunque esa es tu línea"_

—Dime, Annie, ¿has oído sobre el mar?

—No.

—Este río llega allí y forma una extensión gigante de agua junto a otros ríos, de todo el planeta, claro que el agua de aquí es llamada "agua dulce" y el mar es agua salada… ¿crees que en el proceso cambie…? ¿Crees que otros ríos en realidad lleguen a otro lugar…?

—Pensé que ya no venías por aquí. —el río le recrimina tanto como Annie, pero esta última es quien lo ha hecho expreso.

Annie observó cómo Armin se ponía nervioso mas no decía ni una palabra, evitaba su mirada y tenía miles de excusas en la boca: unos sueños y caricias, unas lágrimas y miedo. Silencio. Ellos no tienen mañana y a Annie le molesta que él parezca tan tranquilo y tan apenado al mismo tiempo, como si la ahogo fuera algo normal en él. El río le hubiese recriminado al joven el porqué de su mirada sobre él, si verdaderamente a quien quiere ver es a la joven a su lado. Quizás es demasiado verla de frente, y mejor es verla en el reflejo inestable del agua. Ella está tan molesta que un solo movimiento de Armin hace que ella se decida a enfrentarlo, de esta vez para siempre

—Dime, Armin, ¿este río también llegará al océano?

—Seguro que lo hará.

—El mar debería estar más cerca, no es justo, ¿no crees?

—Cre…

Él no es para nada alto, pero para la chica lo es y ella no quiere ponerse de puntillas ni que él hable; así que le agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo baja a su altura con fuerza. Sus miradas se encuentran y Armin siente que es la primera vez que ve tan expresiva a Annie, se concentra en su turbulencia, tanto que se pierde y le toma de la mejilla del mismo modo en que robó esa vez una flor del río: espontáneo. Annie no quiere terminar entre las hojas amarillentas de un diario ni ser acariciada de vez en cuando con nostalgia, pues sabe eso pasa con las flores que caen en manos de un romántico. No se deja robar y aprieta con demasiada fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Armin, él es quien regala flores y ella quiere tenerlo para margaritas en las mañanas y rosas por las noches, almendros todo el día. Hay de todo entre ellos. Las flores blancas no han florecido ese día, tampoco es otoño, mas las mejillas de Annie ahora son carmesí. No hay nada entre ellos. Se siente una sacudida sobre él, cortesía de parte de ella.

Armin suprime un quejido de dolor, Annie suprime un beso… Armin no. Ambos estaban temblando, sintiendo el roce. Armin se ha lanzado a darle un beso en la nariz, justo en el arco del que hablan las muchachas a las espaldas de ella, del que Armin ríe para él al querer jugar y del que Annie pasa sin cuidado. De hecho, nunca le había importado hasta ese momento. El río susurra _des_ ilusionado y Annie chasquea la lengua, Armin teme por su vida en el momento que ella le dirige una mirada de muerte y con uso de fuerza innecesaria, termina precipitando a Armin contra un árbol y, por fin, sus labios contra los de él: es demasiado para su corazón y para él mismo, se aventurarían a decir que es demasiado incluso para el destino. Él no es más que una pieza en este juego sin terminar, al igual que ella, y se tienen que acomodar en el tablero, es hora de jugar de verdad.

.

.

.

 _*internal screaming*_

 _Parece corto, pero es recontra pesado._

 _Holitas._ _No me odien, por favor, he llegado para publicar el cuarto capitulo para darme cuenta que no había subido el tercero. Miles de disculpas._

 _Bien, las cosas se ponen feas a partir de ahora, feas porque empieza un poco de angst, espero que continúen el Aruani y conmigo._

 _Este capítulo se iba a llamar "Lo que callan los ríos" #bai_

 _Headcanons:_

 _Armin empieza a evitar a Annie después de realizar sus sentimientos por ella (cofcoftrastenersueñoszukulemthosconellacofcof). Annie lo acorrala y se lo encara._

 _y la gran teoría Aruani sobre que el "me quiero salvar a mí misma" significa "estoy en peligro". Es decir, la intencion de Annie para que Armin sepa su secreto_

 _Armin desarma a Annie con besos en la nariz. Lo hace a propósito_


	4. El soldado y la guerrera

Año 850. Hay un secreto que ha estado persiguiendo a Armin Arlert durante todo el día. Un secreto que corre tras él y le acorrala, le revela y no le mata; aunque, necesariamente, no se sienta vivo en ese momento. Ahora que hay silencio en su habitación, hay escenas que no le gustarían recordar y le quitan el sueño, le provocan dolor y náuseas. El compás de los pasos de gigante marcan el ritmo de sus latidos y, de vez en cuando, se aceleran, solo para volver a su rostro. Al de ambos.

Pensaron que no se volverían a ver a los ojos una vez más y no se dirían lo que querían decirse, pero ella habló con todo y sin voz, como ella sabe y suele hacerlo, solo ella y él han entendido, o lo ha buscado, como siempre, encontrando su propias respuestas: ella nunca le ha hablado, pero él siempre le ha escuchado, demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo, tan rápido que empezó a dudarlo. Aduciéndolo a su golpe de cabeza, al miedo, al olor de la muerte, a su corazón mismo, a él, a ella, a la nada, al todo, a los sueños, a los insomnios, a las flo…

" _No. No, no, no"._

―Jean...―no hay respuesta al primer intento― Jean... ―un murmullo de molestia se deja escuchar, una invitación a callarse, pero Armin continúa― ¿La titán femenina... no tienes una idea de quién sea? ¿Alguien que… quizás… conocemos?

Silencio y varias respiraciones hondas, ¿así que por eso tenía esa cara en blanco todo el rato?, qué molesto.

―Armin... me has preguntado lo mismo desde que llegamos de la misión. Hoy has usado demasiado esa cabeza tuya, puede que tu cuerpo no pueda soportarlo, solo… duerme, mañana te escucho fuerte y claro, lo prometo, ¿está bien?

No. No está bien.

No estaba bien.

Seguro que había sido un día aterrador y era descortés hablarle a Jean, quien parecía afectado, bastante afectado, pero su cerebro no dejaba de procesar la nueva información y necesitaba filtrarla. Desde el equipo de Marco. _Su actitud el último día que se vieron._ Las palabras de Erwin. _Su figura apareciendo del flanco derecho._ Debe conocer el rostro de Eren. _Sus ojos._ Conocer al "bastardo suicida". _Haber luchado contra él._ Poder ganarle. _Quedarse siempre sin ningún rasguño._ Capacidades regenerativas. _Heridas que desaparecen._

" _No. No, no, no"._

Armin dio una milésima vuelta en la cama, cerrando los ojos, infantil, queriendo escapar de varias imágenes, pero siempre vuelve a ella, le persigue, le ataca, no le mata, le levanta la capucha y le observa. Se acuerda de sus ojos, de su mirada, de las interacciones que tuvo con ella, solo para hallarla, con miedo de hallarla, solo figurando su mirada y su sonrisa en la mente, viniendo consecutiva y traicioneramente los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, esta vez más pequeña, que incluso, los mismos ojos le miran de abajo, una mirada que suena al llanto de un río y una sonrisa con brío de unas flores blancas que se cierran en la noche. No lo mata. No aún.

" _¿Me observó? ¿Sonrió…?"_

El mismo hecho de que no le matara. ¿Quería acaso ella que la mirara?

El hecho de no matarle también podía significar que no lo considera oponente… después de todo, siempre ha sido débil, si ha sido ella… ¿acaso también compasión?, ¿pasión?, ¿como la de ese día del beso en el bosque? No. Si era ella… si era ella, ella respetaba su decisión de morir por una causa que consideraba él justa, ella respetaba eso, hasta le había llamado valentía unas contadas veces con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, nunca directamente. No era que no le consideraba una amenaza, ella se había dado cuenta antes que él de aquella silenciosa arma de supervivencia. Si no era ella, entonces le hubiera matado…

El cuerpo de Armin llevaba años sin temblarle así, tan repentino, tan doloroso, tan horrible, tiene frío, mucho frío, le duele, es doloroso, es horrible. No encuentra cómo definirlo y siente que no solo él tiembla, sino todo su mundo y concepción de este. Tiembla su recuerdo de ella. De entre todas las posibilidades habidas, ¿por qué necesariamente ella?, ¿por qué fue la primera opción que le golpeó? Pueden ser imaginaciones suyas, también, como un instinto de paranoia, no necesariamente ella tuvo el equipo de Marco para matar a los titanes… quizás solo en la Batalla de Trost. Una eventualidad. Lo que sea.

 _¿Si es ella…? ¿Qué hago si es… ella?_

El ser humano se ha condenado a sí mismo con sus palabras, se ha condenado a sí mismo en convertirse en un no-humano, en aquél que tiene que dejar de lado su humanidad para derrotar a seres monstruosos. No-humanos: no humanos. Ella parecía tan humana, con sus defensas y ofensas; la dureza de su mirada y su rubor; su lenguaje y su silencio; sus golpes y sus besos; su debilidad, fortaleza y él, Armin mismo. Antes, las mejillas de Armin se hubieran teñido de rojo entre la oscuridad, ahora solo le vacía el pecho: Ahora, solo una frase de todas que retumba en su cabeza a modo de mantra, como tratando de convencerlo, convencerlo de algo que ya estaba convencido, pero duda al ver su sonrisa, no era necesario, pero… _"no puedes ganar nada si no estás dispuesto a sacrificar nada… No puedes… ganar… sacrificar"_.

El "solo quiero salvarme a mí misma" resonó en la mente de Armin, y no solo en su mente, sino también en su propio instinto: el de querer vivir. Ella siempre alegaba ser una persona débil, pero sus golpes no lo eran; sin embargo, el hecho de saber luchar así, con ese tipo de técnica de única defensa, cuya ofensa depende del oponente, es de débiles entre los seres humanos, entonces… ¿Y si ella…? ¿Y si acaso…? Y si acaso hubiese redención, si ella le hubiera querido pedir perdón… o ayuda. Ayuda.

Ella es de las que gritan cuando están acorraladas, dejando a otros cargar con su huida. Algo, aferrarte a algo no es conveniente en esta guerra, pero solo un poco… aunque sea… aunque sea para dormir esta noche, Armin Arlert se convenció a sí mismo. Ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda con esos ojos de diamante con los que le suele mirar, con esa pequeña sonrisa de estar planeando el momento perfecto para atacar. ¿Y si acaso ella también estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades? ¿Y si le estaba acorralando para pensar eso?

¿Y si no es ella?

―A… nnie.

Susurró dormido y le colocó una flor en el dedo, en ese sueño, ella le mataba con la misma mano con la que guardaba sus regalos entre páginas amarillas, como esa misma tarde.

Ellos se soñaron esa misma noche, tuvieron pesadillas de amor y sueños de odio. Ni la patada más dura contra un árbol, ni cuántas veces gritase parecían calmar su ansiedad en esas horas en las que el cerebro busca descanso o, como el de Armin Arlert, buscando organizar sus respuestas; o el de Annie Leonhardt, preguntándose, con miedo, esperando. Ninguno de los dos pasó buena noche. Cada uno tuvo que despertar temprano bajo el grito de alguien llamando. No querían quedarse en sus camas después de haber pensado tanto, como si hubiera ocurrido un crimen en ese lugar, un crimen del que no te quieres hacer responsable y que te perseguirá para siempre.

.

.

.

―Oi, Armin. He salido de esa oficina hace veinte minutos y sigues con la misma cara.

―Creo que la Titán femenina es An… Annie L-Leonhardt.

Cuando Jean le había saludado esa mañana –en un pasillo del cuartel de la Legión del Reconocimiento, probablemente en el que lleve a la oficina del Comandante– un poco tarde por la mala expresión de su compañero, no había esperado una confesión tan grande como esa, todo el calor de su cuerpo le había abandonado, no lo creía. Su expresión estaba tan en blanco que Armin tuvo que reunir todo el valor que había conseguido en horas robadas de la madrugada en solo unos segundos

Jean podía jurar que Armin esta vez era un libro abierto, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, mirando hacia el frente sin mirarlo de verdad, bajo sus ojos habían unas bolsas negras que evidenciaban su mala noche; si es que para él llegó la noche de verdad, porque Jean podría jurar que cada cierto tiempo podía sentir toda la estructura del camarote moverse, sacudirse y temblar, sobre todo temblar, la madera lloraba con los grillos y con el corazón de Armin. Podría haberle callado con un par de carajos, pero los lamentos ahogados y su propio terror le mantuvieron callado, casi llorando con él.

―Creo que la Titán femenina es…

―¡LO ENTIENDO! Ya. Armin, cálmate, ¿¡qué tipo de broma es esta!? ¿Ella…?

Armin tenía que convencerlo, como se convenció a sí mismo toda la noche, pero había un punto mejor al que apelar. _"Hazlo. Ahora. Hazlo. Háblale de él"_ Entendía y se arriesgaba, pero sabía que era la evidencia que más golpearía a Jean, más directamente y Jean Kirschtein es alguien al que se le meten rápido ideas a la cabeza y las defiende hasta el fin del mundo con una argumentación sencilla, suficiente para él. Armin recuerda el fin del mundo para Jean y está dispuesto a usarlo.

―Ella… tenía el equipo de Marco el día que nos revisaron los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales por la muerte de Sawney y Bean, los titanes que servirían de experimento… para haberlos matado se necesita de una increíble habilidad y An… Annie tenía el equipo de maniobras de Marco y su propia habilidad para…

―Oye… ¡si esto es una broma…!

En realidad su voz no se había alzado, pero su apremio sí junto a la oscuridad en su mirada, casi había sido un sollozo, como si en realidad estuviera sin voz, ¿acaso Annie también era culpable de la muerte de Marco? Jean se agachó para observar mejor a la temblorosa figura, con la palma derecha picándole y le tomó de hombros, para calmar los tensos hombros y calmar su propio puño, buscando cualquier duda, pero se asustó el mismo cuando vio decisión en sus ojos, dolorosa decisión.

Armin vio las lágrimas asomarse entre los párpados apretados que aún se niegan a ver o no llegan a deslumbrar lo que quiere que vea y se volteó, dispuesto a irse, para no ver un llanto demasiado íntimo con sus respectivos pasos temblorosos, él necesitaba un poco de tiempo con su lamento también. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Armin no podía escuchar más que voces en su cabeza, no sabía si eran extractos de recuerdos o las voces que se filtraban, no recuerda haber llorado desde hace unas horas, en la madrugada, antes de ver al sol alzarse para todos. ¿Se alzaría también para ella?

―Soldado Armin Arlert, pase.

.

.

.

Annie despertó tarde ese día, al igual que los días siguientes. Había fallado en miles de aspectos en la operación para secuestrar a Eren. Esperaba no fallar con él o por él, que de un punto a esta parte se había convertido en lo mismo. En medio del terror de su mirada, pudo ver algo más allá del miedo a la muerte, el miedo dirigido a ella misma le había roto primero. No puede saber por qué no le mató en ese instante, a un solo golpe. Él le había mirado directamente a los ojos y ella, como tiempo atrás, no pudo lanzarse a atacar; se lamentó medio sonriendo. El solo imaginarse el cadáver de Armin bajo su golpe y su sangre secándose en sus manos y sus recuerdos le hizo vomitar a un lado de la cama.

Su molesta compañera de cuarto solo pudo darle más dolor de cabeza al gritar sobre lo asqueroso que se veía ahora el desayuno, como si nunca hubiese visto vomitar a alguien; como si nunca lo hubiera hecho; como si nunca hubiera imaginado asesinar a alguien, querer hacerlo y no poder; como si nunca hubiera imaginado matar a alguien como él, matarlo a él, o a alguien que ella considerase un "él", si pudiera considerar en su mundo alguien aparte de ella. Entonces pensó que la estupidez de Hitch podría ser su mayor fortaleza.

Annie ya tenía un mundo al que deseaba que desapareciera, porque en realidad lo creía o porque alguien antes de ella lo creyó. Dentro de las murallas solo había una religión y esa era la de los muros, se les rendía culto por ser las protectoras; dentro de Maria, Rosa y Sina había vida. Fuera de las diosas nadie sabe. Hay vacío de conocimiento. Fuera de las murallas hay muerte, sin negar que dentro también la haya. Ella ha vivido un corto tiempo fuera de los muros y murió poco tiempo después. Sabe de la sensación de nada de la que se escriben en los libros.

Si él hubiese muerto, entonces, hubiera visto la nada: eso no iba con él. No podía. Ni siquiera pudo a la segunda oportunidad que tuvo, ni a la siguiente, ni buscó ninguna más y no lo haría aunque tuviera alguna otra más. No podía atacarle a menos que él ataque primero. Quizás no le ataca para matar, por eso no pudo ella devolverle muerte.

Él –ella piensa– no puede matar a nadie. Ella sí. Especialmente cuando se tiene a ella misma como arma, cuando tiene ese enorme poder bajo su control, a su disposición, tan cerca, tan fácil de usar. Es, incluso, más fácil que lanzar un cañón, el proyectil es ella misma, después de todo. Él no puede matar a nadie y ella no pudo matarle a él.

Es raro porque siempre se ha sentido amenazada por él, desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron, pasando por heridas, secretos, equipos robados, lo mismo con los besos y llegando, finalmente, a ese punto en el que, incluso contusionado, pudo impedir un asesinato. Él era definitivamente su enemigo, como cualquier otra persona, como incluso ella consigo misma.

" _No"._

Él no es un enemigo cualquiera. Él se cayó lo del equipo de Marco. No podía creer que era ella la hacedora de tales asesinatos. No lo quería creer y por eso le devolvió el beso esa tarde. Quizás le dé otro si se encuentran de nuevo, quizás, ella simplemente muera.

.

.

.

El plan había sido explicado y Armin solo tenía algo para decir.

―Iré yo. An… ―trago en seco― ella confía en mí.

No era la palabra que estaba buscando, no era la que quería, le sabía amarga en el pecho, sabía que todos estaban alterados y que la mirada del sargento Levi estaba fastidiándole un buen rato ya, tenía esa mirada de no estar convencido del plan y de todo de lo que decía Armin, pero él era quien debía hacerlo.

Una última oportunidad para ambos, para él para no creer y confirmar su incredulidad, para poder, esta vez, invitarla al rio e ingeniarse otra forma de besarla, porque quería hacerlo; una oportunidad para ella como supuestamente ella lo hizo con él, ella le acompañaría seguro a algún lugar del distrito central y llevaría pan y le golpearía, porque quería hacerlo. Una oportunidad de seguir siendo soldado por la humanidad como ser humano. Una última oportunidad a no llorar. Una última oportunidad para decir su nombre sin tener la necesidad de devolver la comida. Solo una.

Armin miente y Annie no le cree. Él lo sabe y continúa como con el secreto del equipo de Marco. Armin apuesta oportunidades, tiene cartas para ambos dentro de un plan que a primera vista ya tiene debilidades, especialmente ahora. Annie nunca supo cómo trabajar en equipo y solo apuesta a ella misma. Él le llama buena persona y ella quiere serlo de verdad, para él. Ella se coloca el anillo y él quiere besarla.

Llegan a la intersección del camino de planes que se habían formado para la captura de la titán femenina y Armin espera expectante a que Annie baje las escaleras.

 _"Por favor"_

―He fallado como guerrera. ―Lo triste de esa frase reside en ese sentimiento que le impulsó a inconscientemente pedir ayuda a quien menos debía. Lo sabía, pero esperaba que ese sentimiento innombrable le traicionara a él como le traicionó a ella.

 _Por favor"_

Armin y Annie siempre fueron personas distintas.

Él comprueba lo que no quería comprobar y su mirada se pierde junto con su humanidad en el momento en que dispara la señal positiva. Ella se siente rodeada y muy restringida, no lo suficiente. El no tener que ocultar más qué verdaderamente era le había hecho sonreír. A Armin le dolió el hecho que haya sido la primera vez que la veía sonreía _de verdad._ Libre. Annie pierde sangre por el dedo, pero está segura que ese dolor es nada al que le está golpeteando el pecho a medida que utiliza su última oportunidad para ella y para quien cree antes que ella. Ataca. Apuesta.

Eren se demoro minutos antes de lanzar su carta, apostando él también a la verdad que no quería afrontar, a la verdad que no quiso ver incluso cuando ella misma le hizo ver. Volviendo al recuerdo, al sentimiento que le da lucha, aprovecha que pierde ligeramente el control al convertirse en titán y simplemente se lanza al todo o nada. No era su modo de ver la cosas. Él no podría haber disparado la señal ante el más mínimo movimiento, ni ponerla en jaque con solo las espadas. Él no podía.

Armin no lo sabía, pero lo supo cuando Mikasa lo exteriorizó, conociendo a Eren, él tampoco lo sabía. Como amigo de toda la vida, le comprendió la demora porque, después de todo, sentían lo mismo. O ya no. O aún sí. Armin no sabe que siente, preferiría no sentir, que su corazón se cristalizase con la joven y sus lágrimas y su voz. Ahí estaba una posibilidad imposible de considerar dentro de un plan con ciertos fallos.

Erwin Smith simplemente aceptó el plan vacío para que se pudiera ver a la titán femenina y continuar con la Legión. Erwin lo sabía. No sabía sobre los anillos de flores ni los diarios amarillos; ni de los besos, ni de los secretos; ni de apuestas, ni de oportunidades. Sabía que el soldado Arlert sabía, pero el chico dudaba. Lo entendía, lo había sentido antes también y no podría comprobar si aún su corazón se embragaba cuando veía a la regordeta camarera del bar con solo oler su perfume. Sabía que el plan era lo suficientemente bueno para mostrar lo que se debía, a costa de muertes y el llanto de su subordinado en medio del bosque, a costa de sus gritos y a costa de reprimir permanentemente de los labios de Armin Arlert el nombre de Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Holi_

 _Las personas que se han pasado por mi perfil se han dado cuenta que soy bien jearmin trash y no me arrepiento, así que se me escapó hacerles interactuar. Si no quieren, se lo pueden saltar hasta los puntos esos bien majos._

 _Les traigo un capítulo de más de 3000 palabras y eso que no me gustan, ni leerlos ni escribirlos._

 _ **Headcanons** :_

 _-La dinámica Erwin/Marie de DYFM. La apariencia de Marie como una mujer regordeta y lo suficientemente lista como para poder mantener atento a Erwin. Si les interesa, pueden ir a checar el tumblr de drinkyourfuckingmilk._

 _-Amin suele gritar "Ahhh" en los bosques porque nunca puede llegar a terminar el nombre de Annie. Una vez que puede hacerlo por completo, solo consigue ponerse malo y vomita, como queriendo sacarse todo de dentro._

 _ **Teorías** : _

_-El porqué de la separación de Eren y Armin parte desde este punto (sí, esa separación de "no terminarán como buenos amigos" o algo así de Isayama). No tanto del mundo de los sentimientos, mas del mundo de la responsabilidad con la causa. Es obvio que Armin ve el fin antes que los medios y que Eren considera demasiado cosas como la lealtad, amistad, daños colaterales… cosas como sentimientos que Armin simplemente decide tirar por la borda con el fin de la libertad de la humanidad. Siento que con el paso del manga esto se refuerza, es como si Armin y Eren no tuvieran la misma forma de pensar, pero se respetan mutuamente, quizás no terminen como buenos amigos, pero seguirán respetándose y apoyándose con el fin de la libertad y goce pleno del mundo en que nacieron y porque son amigos de la infancia y lo soñaron desde ahí (pensamientos de Armin y Eren respectivamente)_

 _Va a sonar horrible lo que voy a decir, pero el resultado/impacto que tuvo el capítulo anterior me tuvo tan deprimida que no abrí este Word hasta hoy (13/08) y encima fue por accidente. Como sea, estoy sensible porque la universidad comienza y esto está tan frío que no encuentro suficiente motivación para terminarlo más que mi capricho de "realizar" mis headcanons favoritos. Esperen, que ya tiene final, pero no los capítulos entre este y el final, mal hábito mío._

 _¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, kudos? ¡Ah!, que en esta plataforma no hay kudos._

 _Flores blancas para todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por guardar estos anillos de tallo de flor hechos del hurto al río, espero que lo guarden en un diario viejo, es una buena forma de conservarlos._


End file.
